Black and White Angel
by Moon Devil and Moon Angel
Summary: Fariy Tail beated up Lucy and lost some members.But Lucy makes her own guild called Black and White Angel where every member has scars and Lucy reavals her secrets.What are Lucy's secrets?Will Fariy Tail realize there mistake?Rewritten. I deleted the other one.Rated t for some killing.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy held her wounds if she didn't they would open she couldn't think Fariy Tail would do this to her then heard a call behind her and turned around and saw Wendy,Charle,Happy,Gajeel,Levy,Juvia, and Lily her eye's showed that she was frightened and tried running Gajeel was faster than her and grabbed her hand Lucy was too frightened to say anything at all she managed to say was "Please don't hurt...me..." then everything turned black

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wendy's<strong>_** Pov**

Lucy-San must have been so scared I would be too.I can't believe Fariy Tail would do such a horrible thing to there own nakama!That's the reason Lucy-san is so scared and fainted we all quit the guild for her sake and our's!Since we were close to her they might do the same to all agreed to live together."Since we all agreed to live together we need to live in biggest house we have." said Gajeel-san.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gajeel's pov<em>**

"If you need a big house,Juvia has one." everyone stared at rain woman like she's crazy."Okay,people let's go to rain woman's house!" I said when we ended up there it was a mansion!Who knew rain woman was all went inside it was had 6 rooms 1 of the rooms had a 2 beds and another 3 beds the exceeds took the 3 bed room for all of best thing about the rooms are the private bathrooms.I'm starting to like rain woman more and more.

* * *

><p><strong>hey people!I'm Hiyori the writer please R and R.<strong>**  
><strong>

**P.S i'm new please go easy on me.**


	2. The Real Chapter 2

**i'm Moon Devil and Moon Angel by the way this is Lucy x OC if you don't like don't and I'm not not rewriting.I'd like to thank the following people:**

**1 AriquRmegustaleer **

**2 rolulove4ever**

**3 Flying Star0507**

**4 ****HitsukarinLover29**

**5 In Wonderland12**

**6 maskedgirl16**

**for making this story on your Favorites list that's not all the people.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1 Chaotic Ducky <strong>

**2 Flying Star0507**

**3 emijade**

**4 ****Hitsukarin****Lover29**

**5 ****In Wonderland12**

**6 Utau Neko**

**7 pantherlily101**

**For following this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> **Utau Neko**

**2 Hitsukarin****Lover29**

**3 Bubbles-sama**

**4 ****pantherlily101**

**5 Fariy Tail fan **

**6 Guest**

**7 HikariKaze29**

**8 AnimeOnCookie**

**9 Ice Ninja **

**For posting positive on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucy's Pov<em>**

Once I woke up I found myself in a big comfy bed with sky blue sheets and fluffy white pillows and with a light blue blanket with white poka dots."Where the heck am I?" I thought because as far as I know this isn't my bed."So your awake Lucy-san." I turned around and saw Wendy. I think I saw tears in the corners of her eyes."Wendy why were you crying?"Wendy came tackled me in a hug and said "Lucy-San we thought you'll never wake up!" "Wendy...Wait what do mean we?" I asked."Well when I mean we I mean me,Gajeel-san,Levy-san,Charles,Happy,Lilly,and Juvia-san."

I was so happy that so much people were worried about me.I looked around the room then I noticed Wendy's guild mark was gone. "You mean all those people quit the guild for me?" I asked holding back tears."Huh,Lucy-san how'd you know we quit the guild?"I couldn't hold the tears any more they came rushing out."Uh Lucy-san why are you crying!I'm sorry if I said anything,please stop crying!"It's okay Wendy,there happiness tears. Wendy where are the others?"I asked because it was to quiet especially with Gajeel around dragon slayers are loud.I knew that since I was on the same team as Natsu. Why the heck did I bring _H__e-who-should-not-be-named_(Natsu).

**GGGRRRR**

"Wendy is that your stomach?"I asked Wendy's face turned blush pink and Wendy whispered "Y-yes,Lucy-san." I smiled at her."Wendy do what me to cook something for you and maybe the others will be hungry when they come back."Is that alright Lucy-san?I mean if it's a bother you don't have to." Wendy said.

It's alright'i'm actually hungry you show me the kitchen?I need to know where it is if we all are going to live here.I knew because you mentioned we and Gajeel probably sold my apartment"Wendy was really shocked but didn't ask because she knows i'm smarter then the average woman.

Then Wendy showed me the way to the kitchen it had hardwood floor and one of slide doors that lead to the backyard also had a marble counter and a big oven with a stove on was a dream kitchen.**(Lucy's face was with stars in her eyes like this [: but with stars in her eyes)**And the dinning table was big enough for all of us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wendy's <strong>_**_Pov_**

Lucy-san went star mode!I don't have an idea on how to bring her back to reality!Oh wait Gajeel-San told me to dump ice on her head if she was like this!Lucy-san woke up from star mode! after 3 secondsI'm so happy that I didn't have to dump ice on her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>__**imeskip after lunch**_

Lucy-san makes the best curry rice ever!She could be the world's best mom!I mean she has all the right genres she's kind,caring,and mean if you mess with people she loves also she's a great cook!I don't understand how Lisanna was Happy's mom**_._**Uh-h I remembered!

_**F**__**lashback**_

Gajeel-san,Levy-san,Charles,Happy,Lilly,Juvia-san,and me went on job since we didn't ignore Lucy-san also Mira-San Cana-San but they didn't know each other that wanted to know each other better.I was going to push the doors open, but I heard Lucy-san say "Natsu what's going on and why did you slap me?" the others did to.I then opened the door slowly.

I saw Dragneel say ( I call _he-who-should-not-be-named _dragneel) "Don't play the innocent card we know you attacked Lisanna!" then the guild attacked nee-san! (I'm asking Lucy-san if I can call her that) then dragneel said "Now quit the guild while you have the chance Heartfilia!" we all hid as soon as he said that after a few seconds Lucy-san ran out.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Lucy-San can I call you nee-San it's okay if you don't want to!" Lucy-san came at me and said "Of course Wendy!Your like a little sister to me.""Nee-san let's get revenge on Fariy Tail!"Nee-san looked happy so I guess that's a yes!

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Fariy tail Mira Pov<em>**

Me and Cana just came from a mission I went to the bar.I wonder where Lucy was because ever since Lisanna came back Lucy's been gloomy probably because she was ignored by the guild !WAIT!None of them are here!Maybe...Lucy quit the guild!I've got to tell Cana and the Guild!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Lucy do want<strong>** Mira**** with you ?**

**Lucy: Of course!That way we can crush the fairies more easily!**

**Mira Well i'm happy I can help you Lucy.**

**Me: here's a preview**

_"Lucy's gone people!We gotta find here!"_

_"No need Mira,were the one's who got rid of the weakling." Said Erza hapily_

_cheers echoed in the guild "No way..." said Mira "But it's true Mira-nee we bruised her up!"_

**SMACK**

**"**_Come on Mira let's find them!"_

**_Me: Be sure to review_**


	3. Author's Note

Hey sorry this isn't a chapter but it's something really important.I haven't got much reviews for this story,but I need 5 reviews for each chapter and I'm almost done with chapter 3 so hang in there


End file.
